Dead hearts (An UdertaleEverymanHybrid cross)
by Blackrosetta13
Summary: RESET. RESET. RESET. *You couldn't possibly know what this feels like." If only Sans knew. If only Asgore knew. If only everyone knew. Frisk was a quiet kid, sometimes plagued with strange nightmares of a golden hallway, and a deep, cold voice. However, until recently those nightmares were the only strange thing they had going on in their life. Then things change.
1. NEW GAME

Frisk was silent as Chara entered the final hallway leading to Asgore, tracking dust with each step. This was their fault. They knew it was their fault. Even if Chara was the one who had done the majority of the killing, Frisk had started it. They just had to be _curious_ , didn't they? And now their friends were dead. Their happy ending was over. Frisk knew, and so did Chara, exactly who it was who would be waiting for them at the end of the hallway.

*Heya.  
*You've been busy, huh?

Sans the skeleton. Sans was a short skeleton, with large sockets that flickered with strange pinprick lights, and he always seemed to have a smile plastered onto his face. Even when he was threatening Frisk back at Mettaton's restaurant, that smile never changed. Frisk didn't know what to expect. They had never fought Sans before. In fact, he was one of the few monsters in the UNDERGROUND who had never tried to attack them. Sans was just...a pun loving lazybones. _"This should be easy. "_ Chara's voice echoed through Frisk's mind, and they felt their grip on the dust covered knife tightening. Sans seemed to notice this and eyed the knife for a moment before continuing on.

*...

*So, I've got a question for ya.

*Do you think even the worst person can change...?  
*That everybody can be a good person, if they just try?

Of course Chara didn't reply, and Frisk didn't even try to make them. What could they say to Sans after all this? _"Hey buddy, sorry for killing all your friends and family~"_ Chara cackled and Frisk winced. They were right. Nothing they could say would ever make this okay. Chara took a step forward. Sans watched with his usual grin, hands shoved lazily in his pockets. He honestly didn't look surprised. _"Well duh? You honestly thinks he would expect even an ounce of goodness to come from a_ _ **dirty brother killer**_ _?"_

*Heh heh heh heh...

Frisk's hair stood up on end.

*Alright.

*Well, here's a better question.

Sans had closed his eyes, as if debating what he was going to do. Once he opened them, those pinprick lights had completely faded, making his smile even more eerie.

*Do you wanna have a bad time?

*'cause if you take another step forward...

*You are REALLY not going to like what happens next.

 _Chara, please. Can't we just...can't we stop?_ Frisk pleaded with the demon child. _You've had your fun._ Chara merely giggled, taking another step towards the skeleton.

*Welp.

*Sorry, old lady.

*This is why I never make promises.

Frisk and Chara were flung into a battle sequence, their bright red SOUL pulled from their chest and floating between them and Sans. It looked...different. Still bright in color, but it had faded somehow, and looked cracked in places. Even Sans had noticed and stared for a moment before closing his eyes...sockets...and taking a deep breath.

*It's a beautiful day outside.

*Birds are singing...

*Flowers are blooming.  
*On days like these,  
*Kids like you...

Suddenly his eyes snapped open, and while the right socket was still empty, the left now had a a light that alternated between blue and yellow.

 *** l.**

Even Chara couldn't hold back a shriek as Sans lifted his left arm and Frisk's soul was suddenly turned blue. It, along with them, were flung into the air and slammed back down painfully. A row of bones suddenly burst through the golden tile and stabbed at the SOUL, hurting Frisk in the process. This was followed by more bones, and then three strange animal skulls seemed to materialize out of nowhere, blasting lasers at Frisk and their SOUL multiple times. By the time Sans' turn had ended, Frisk's HP had dropped to 48/92. It was a miracle they had even survived that.

*Huh.

*Always wondered why people never used their strongest attack first.

Sans shrug as he spoke, and finally Chara's turn had come up. _"Stupid comedian!"_ _It's a beautiful day to be burning in hell..._

 _*_ **You feel like you're going to have a bad time.***

The menu appeared before Chara and they slammed their hand down on the FIGHT button before lunging at Sans, swinging their knife at him. But the skeleton merely side stepped away, his grin growing somehow. _You missed._ Sans gave a wink and a shrug.

* What? You think I'm just gonna stand there and take it?

With that, more bones came through the floor, and even the ceiling, forcing Chara to jump between them to stay out of harms way as they moved towards them.

 ***You feel your sins crawling on your back.***

Again Chara hit FIGHT, and again they swung at Sans. Still, he dodged. _You aren't going to beat him._ _"Shut up!"_

* Our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum.

*Timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting...

This time, Sans threw in a few blue attacks. Chara figured it would be easy to deal with, but in the end Sans managed to kill them.

 _"Not a big deal.."_

 _Chara STOP._

 _ **Load save file**_

And they started over again. This time Chara knew how to dodge up until they reached that point once more. Attack.. Dodge.

* Until suddenly, everything ends.

Attack. Dodge.

Attack. Dodge.

*Heh heh heh...

Sans stared at the human preteen, once again his eyes completely void. Even his smile seemed hallow.

*That's your fault, isn't it?

Once again he got Chara down to zero HP. Chara and Frisk were knocked back into what Chara called the 'void', where the different options waited. LOAD, and RESET. Chara immediately went to LOAD, but a sudden loud banging noise made them stagger back. It sounded like..it almost sounded like something was trying to break through the void. Suddenly a bright light blinded both them and Frisk, and when they pair finally looked, there, in bright purple font was a third option.

 ** _NEW GAME_**

Frisk would have begged Chara to select this option, pleaded, but somehow this new choice felt...wrong. Like if they chose it something terrible would happen. Frisk was scared before but now...something was wrong. Something was horribly, horribly wrong. So they didn't stop Chara when they decided to reload.

 ** _*You felt your sins weighing on your neck.*_**

*You can't understand how this feels.

Frisk cringed, but still, they didn't try to stop Chara. They didn't want to go back to the void. They didn't want to see that option again.

*Knowing that one day, without any warning...

*It's all going to be reset.

 ** _"OH YES THEY DO~"_**

Chara skidded to a halt, their eyes darting around wildly and Frisk, even if they were only in a spiritual form, was shaking. This voice in their mind...they had never heard it before. And it sounded so malicious, so..violent. Worse than Chara, somehow. Sans noticed this sudden behavior and for a split second looked concerned, maybe, but took this as his chance to attack. This caught Chara off guard. 1 HP. _No, no, no! We can't go back there!_ Frisk's voice shook. Chara growled and attacked the skeleton. Dodge. Sans raised his arms and his expression somehow softened.

*Look. I gave up trying to go back a long time ago.

Eat. 41 HP.

*And, getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore, either.

Blasters. " _Dammit!"_

*Cause even if we do...

*We'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it, right?

 ** _"AND YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS, HUH FRISK?"_**

Frisk's body was raking with sobs. They didn't know why they were crying they just...were. This voice, it scared them. More than anything else in the world. More than that creature that had chased them up the mountain...

Attack. Dodge.

*To be blunt...

*makes it kind of hard to give it my all.

Attack. Dodge.

*or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy...

*Hell if I know.

Sans gave another wink and proceeded to attack. Chara was actually SCREAMING in anger. Frisk couldn't move. They couldn't even think straight.

*All I know is..  
*Seeing what comes next..  
*I can't afford not to care anymore.

Oh god. His attacks were becoming faster. 10 HP. Chara shrieked as they swung at him.

*Ugh...

*That being said...  
*You, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh?

Suddenly Sans seemed to relax, almost, though he was sweating too. This caught both Chara's attention, and Frisk's, who sniffled, trying to choke back a sob.

*Listen.

*I know you didn't answer me before, but...

*Somewhere in there, I can feel it.

*There's a glimmer of a good person inside of you.

*The memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing.

Frisk suddenly stopped their crying, their sobs caught in their throat. What..what was he talking about? He couldn't be serious, could he? What was he trying to do...

*Someone who, in another time, might have even been...

*A friend?

Was he...was he going to spare them? Oh god. Oh god. This...this could be it. If Frisk could get control back, they could tell Sans what was going on. They could figure out what to do!

*C'mon, buddy.

*Do you remember me?

 _I DO!_ _"Shut up! He's only trying to trick you! I'M the one in control!"_

*Please, if you're listening...

*Let's forget all this, ok?

*Just lay down your weapon, and...

*Well, my job will be a lot easier.

 ** _*Sans is sparing you*_**

 ** _*You are filled with DETERMINATION*_**

Gathering all of their strength, all of their DETERMINATION, Frisk grabbed hold of Chara an ripped the demon from their body. The knife clattered to the ground and Frisk let out a sob as Sans stared at them in surprise. They reached ut, hand shaking, and hit the MERCY button. Then SPARE. "S-Sans..."

*...

*You're sparing me?

*Finally.

*Buddy. Pal.

*I know how hard it must be...

*To make that choice.

*To go back on everything you've worked up to.

* I want you to know...I won't let it go to waste.

Sans winked, finally relaxed, and held out his arms to Frisk. Chara was flying around them, screaming that it was a trick. That Sans was lying to them. But it wasn't, Frisk knew. Sans would never do that to them.

*C'mere, pal.

Frisk ran to the skeleton, sobs raking their body as they clung to him. And then in happened. Chara was right.

Bones broke through the hall one last time, piercing Frisk. They felt their SOUL weaken, and then shatter slowly, painfully. "S...Sans..." And they were back to the void. Back to LOAD and RESET.

 ** _NEW GAME_**

Frisk collapsed to their knees, trembling as they cried in silence, ignoring Chara's angry yells. He...he tricked them! He tricked them! And now they were here, with that..that thing.

 ** _"WELL, IT'S WHAT YOU DESERVED, KID. MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST DO EVERYONE A FAVOR. START A NEW GAME."_**

Frisk looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the voice. Their words were slowly sinking in. Of course Sans tricked them. What else was he going to do, after everything they had done to him. But to hit that button...? Something bad was going to happen...They couldn't. They just couldn't.

*geeeeeeetttttttt dunked on!

*If we're really friends...

*You won't come back.

Frisk slowly got to their feet, inching towards the button silently. It seemed to be trembling with each step closer. Finally, they were directly before it, and Frisk raised their hand, placing it on top. Making their decision.

 ** _NEW GAME_**

"Frisk...Frisk...FRISK!"

Frisk sat up in bed, gasping and clutching the covers to their chest as they looked around. They were..in their room. And their older brother Evan was sitting on the bed, brows furrowed in concern. "Hey, hey it's okay. It was just a bad dream."

 _Just a bad dream._


	2. Introduction

"...A health series? On...youtube?" Frisk sat across their brother at the dining room table, bowl of fruitloops in front of them both. Evan and Frisk, despite not being related by blood, looked enough alike that nobody questioned it when they introduced each other as siblings. Evan was kind of short, though muscular because he was into self defense and MMA. He had short brown hair and pale skin, and today he wore his Bioshock T-shirt. "Yeah, it's Vinnie's idea. I mean, I think it'll be fun. We can screw around and, ya know, help people stay fit without spending money up the ass." "And you're going to be doing...nutrition?" Frisk was skeptical and even laughed a little. "Hey, I eat healthy!" "Says the guy shoving sugar cereal in his mouth and has eaten a giant container of cheese puffs." Evan nearly choked on his food and shot his sibling a look, but it was all in fun. "Do you wanna help or not? You could teach those ballet stretches and stuff you do." Frisk paused, thinking about it as their spoon hung out of their mouth. After a few seconds they shrugged and Evan cheered. "Awesome! You won't regret is man, it'll be a shit ton of fun. Anywho, I have another question for ya." He leaned forward, giving his sibling a concerned look. Frisk groaned, knowing what he was going to say. "it was just a bad dream, dude. It's no big deal." "Frisk. Brah. You have these nightmares like, ALL the time. What are they even about? You can tell your big bro. I ain't gonna judge." Frisk shook their head. "Is it about Paul? Are you having nightmares about a King Kong sized Saints flow can?" "Oh my god, you freaking nerd!" Frisk laughed, punching his arm gently. Evan smiled but they knew he wasn't going to give in so easily. "Fine.."

"It's stupid. Really. I can't even remember most of it." Frisk began. "I'm just standing in this hallway. Except I'm not. I mean, I AM, but...it's my body, and I'm there but I'm not _in_ my body? Does that make sense? I'm just...watching. And there's someone else in the hallway, on the other side but I can't see them. They're going to hurt me. They want to hurt me because I..I guess I did something? I dunno." Frisk shoved another spoonfull of cereal into their mouth. "Okay, and?" Evan asked. "Anything else happen?" "...They talk." Frisk swallowed, but even with their mouth having just been full of milk, it felt dry. "He says something like...it's a beautiful day outside. And how kids like me...should be burning in hell." "...Damn." Evan finally leaned back, going over this information. "...Well, look. It's just a dream. And even IF it were real, I don't care what the fuck you did to get this dude mad at you. I will beat his ass. I will go to fucking town on his ass." That sounded super bad and Evan knew it, grinning as his younger sibling struggled and then failed not to laugh. "You are so stupid. So, what are we doing all together for this serious." "Dunno. But I know we plan on hiking up Ebott." A shiver went up Frisk's spine. "..but, like, don't people never come back from up there?" They asked, tilting their head and looking at Evan with concern. Evan merely shrugged. "I mean, yeah, I guess? That's what rumors say anyway. But come on, it's not like it's that creepy ass suicide mountain from the last fatal frame game." Frisk rolled their eyes, trying to shake the creeping feeling they were getting. "You're a dork." Their brother snorted. "I thought I was Evan." "RIP identity." And with that Evan got up from the table, laughing his way to the kitchen to clean his bowl. "Whatever! Just get your strip sweater wearing butt into gear! Recording starts in a few hours!"

Frisk smiled at him, but once he was out of sight their smile dropped. Ebott. They did not like this. At all.

 **'You wanna have a bad time?'**


	3. The night jog

Frisk jogged a little slowly behind Evan and Vinnie, watching with a slight smile as their other friend Jeff tried to keep up with them while video taping. The guys weren't sure what footage they were going to us, so they just kept the camera rolling. It was actually kinda cool, seeing their older brother and friends trying to start their own thing, make an impact on the world no matter how small. Sure, they weren't exactly pleased with the guys getting them involved, or their plan to go up to Ebott, but it was whatever. Frisk was overreacting and they knew it. Blowing a long lock of brown hair out of their face they continued to jog a distance behind the three boys, choosing to enjoy the night as well. This was going to be fun. As they jogged around a corner, heading towards the park, a voice caught their attention. "So, you decided to RESET so far back you never fell? That's a bit cruel to leave everyone, but to avoid what would happen..very clever. Veeeeery clever."

Frisk paused and looked around. But nobody was there? Were they just hearing things?

Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise things are going to pick up! Side note, I'm debating if I wanna make this romantic or not. The story will mostly involve suspense, humor, and AAAAANGST, however I wouldn't mind throwing some romance in. Perhaps once I draw closer to having Frisk return to the underground I'll do a poll, Frans or Fapyrus (And I realize how awful that ship name is. I LOVE IT)


	4. Dreams and eating

Frisk followed their brother and Jeff as the trio walked along the busy streets, heading towards the super market to do their next video, which would be on dreams and eating. Afterwards, Vinnie had another video planned for cardio, but he hadn't given them all the details yet. "Sooo...Evan mentioned you've been having nightmares?" Jeff said, glancing back at the youngest member of the group. Frisk shot their older brother a glare, and Evan gave an apologetic shrug and smile in return. Dirty gossip. Frisk sighed and shrugged. "It's just a bad dream, I've been having it for a long time. No biggie. It's just gotten a lot more..." Realistic. "It happens more often now than it used to." "Well, if you want to talk about it, you know I'm here." Jeff gave them a soft smile. He was a good guy. Great, actually. Jeff worked at the local hospital, and played in a band made up of other employees. He was also a wonderful older brother, taking care of his little brother Alex after their parents had died a few months prior to all this. "I'm fine, but thanks Jeff. At least SOMEONE here has manners." As Frisk spoke they could hear their brother laughing. They reached out and punched his arm lightly. Evan let out a dramatic gasp and held his arm as if horribly wounded. 'Frisk..how could you?! You know I only have 1 HP!"

 ***1 attack. 1 defense. Weakest enemy***

Frisk paused and stared at their older brother for a moment before shaking their head. "DIE, WEAKLING!" They forced a laugh and began to hit him more. Evan laughed, fake sobbing and crying out to Jeff for help. In response, Jeff pulled out his camera and began filming. "This is so going to be the intro for the next video." "Frisk is an abusive sibliiiing!" Evan fake sobbed further, collapsing onto his knees. "Somebody call child services, I beg you!" This continued until they reached the market place. Once inside Evan gave Frisk a rundown on this episode. "So, it's going to be about healthy food and junk food, and their affects on dreams and sleeping." "Maybe that's my problem." Frisk laughed slightly. "Should stop eating instant noodles before bed." And watching Mew Mew kissy cutie. "That is a distinct possibility! In fact, we can use that...if you're okay with it." Evan said. Frisk thought about it and shrugged. "Sure, why the hell not? Got nothing better to do!" "Alright then!" Evan snapped his fingers and then finger gunned Jeff. "Then get ready to start rolling, camera man!" Frisk snickered and Jeff rolled his eyes. The trio began to look around until they reached the cookies aisle, and after giving a signal, Jeff began to film as Evan and Frisk walked, the older sibling talking.

"Well, here we are in the cookies, cookies, cookies, and cookies aisle of our local supermarket and the reason we're here is I want to show you guys exactly what you shouldn't be like this." As he spoke he lifted a toy mouse some kid had left on the aisle and held it up to the camera, squeezing it, making it speak.

"I like you. I like you!"

Frisk giggled and Evan grinned, chucking the mouse. "Anyway, today we're going to be talking about food, and how it can affect your dreams. Take it away, Frisky!"

Frisk rolled their eyes and awkwardly cleared their throat. turning so they were facing the cookies. "...So, um..what we have here are chips ahoy, nutter butters, all that kind of stuff." They ran a hand through their dark brown page boy bob. "I see Oreo, boy that's fun. I know these are awesome and they're delicious, but you've really got to watch out. You really shouldn't be eating this, right Evan?" Jeff turned the camera back to the brown haired boy, who nodded. "Exactly, there's a lot of other snack foods that you can eat and aren't horrible for you. We're going to show you that next." He then made a sweeping motion towards the aisle's exist. Frisk giggled and followed as the two boys began to walk out. They paused when they saw one of those dumb velvet flowers kids could buy hanging from a shelf. That stupid smile on it's face...it made their skin crawl. They looked away and kept their gaze on the back of Evan's head. Still, something felt wrong and they remembered that voice they had heard the other night. _Clever, veeeerry clever._ Frisk shook their head and stopped as they reached a little shelf full of healthy snack food. "Right," Evan began, "So here's our first example of actually good food that is actually good for you and tastes pretty good. So here we go," He motioned for Jeff to zoom in on the stand and for Frisk to point out each food. Frisk sighed internally. They were not sociable. But still, they did it. "Um...we've got a different assortment of nuts, dried fruit like mango and pineapple, cranberries, cherries, apricots, all kinds of stuff here. Right bro bro?" "Right Frisky. Now, what you can do with all this is make a real nice trail mix and basically you have a lot of good foods. And one little thing that's not only good for you, but it's like funny-" As Evan droned on Frisk heard yet another voice in their head.

 ***Sounds strange, but before all this i was secretly hoping we could be friends.**

 ***I always thought the anomaly was doing all this cause they were unhappy.**

 ***And when they got what they wanted, they would stop all this.**

 ***And maybe all they needed was. . . I dunno.**

 ***Some good food, some bad laughs, some nice friends.**

 ***But that's ridiculous, right?**

 ***Yeah, you're the type or person who won't EVER be happy.**

Frisk snapped out of their thoughts when they noticed Evan, well, snapping his fingers in front of their face. 'hey, Frisky. You okay?" "...Y-Yeah. Just day dreaming..." Frisk laughed awkwardly. Their brother stared but nodded. "Well, let's get back to Vinnie's, we gotta wrap up this episode."


	5. Cardio and outdoor activities

Frisk sat on the grass near the lake, watching as Jeff video taped Vinnie, a decently big guy with a growing beard. Today's videos would involve doing some minor work outs, and Vinnie said Frisk would be there as special support.

"As we have stressed from the get go, not having money is not a valid excuse to not get out and get that heart rate going." Vinnie began and Frisk snickered silently. He was probably more into this than anyone else. "Summer is right around the corner, and you can do many outdoor routines such as swimming, biking, car pushes, fireman carries. pretty much anything you can do outside to get your heart rate up is good, and we will show you some of these." He then turned to the side to talk to Evan, who was sitting and looking at his phone. "Evan, you have anything to ad to this list?"

Frisk's brother didn't answer. He didn't even look up. Frisk got to their feet, pressing their lips together in a frown. This wasn't like their brother. In fact, he had been acting strange all morning, rarely even saying anything to them despite it being clear another nightmare had occurred. Vinnie sighed and then looked at Frisk before lunging and picking them up, throwing them over his shoulders. Frisk shrieked and laughed as Vinnie began to run. "And here is the fireman carry!"

The rest of the day went on like that, Jeff recording Vinnie as he ran around doing some workouts, Evan finally joining about halfway through. The entire time Frisk watched them while laughing, though from time to time their eyes wandered across the lake to where the mountain sat. There was an old nursery rhyme about the mountain, though at the moment Frisk could hardly remember it at all.

 _Human child, human child,_

 _Look out below!_

 ** _Down UNDERGROUND where the monsters go!_**

This chapter was short and awful and i'm sorry but this video didn't give me much to work with. I promise starting the next update things are REALLY gonna start picking up!


End file.
